Breaking Dawn Part 2 - Different
by Csjk13blue
Summary: A different start to part 2 of Breaking Dawn- The Twilight Saga. Bella's a vampire now, but does she realise the full extent of her strength...her gift? Everybody's focused on the new member of the family, except, she's not the only one... Experience a different style to the story from three very important views.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Dawn Part 2- Different Style**

(From Jacob's View:)

She lay still. Motionless. Her life drained from her, by the person I so much hated- Edward. It pained me to see her so... dead. So cold yet I could not feel her. Everything was quiet, even when her eyes finally opened red even the blood sucking demon stood across the room didn't move, didn't even speak. She rose from the blood stained table, and I was surprised. She wasn't as, as lifeless as I had expected her to be; she was more herself, though I still hated what had taken over her, the thing that had subsided her into darkness.

"Edward, Jake.", her voice was mostly the same, except for the more even tone she suddenly had, "I... um, where is she?" And that reminded me of her, though I was unable to forget her, I had been focused on Bella for the last half an hour. But, even though it was Bella, she was talking of Renesmee, and I still felt over protective.

"Rosalie has her, but wait, Bella." Edwards cold voice interrupted my thoughts. He stared at her, examining her. She looked into his eyes, standing only a few feet away from him now.

"Maybe you should stay away from Renesmee for a while." I blocked Edwards stone-cold gaze as I stood in between them.

"What? Jake, I think I can see my own daughter!" Her tone was a little angrier now. Oops. "Wait," she took a moment, giving me a suspicious look until she finally cottoned on, "You seriously think I can't handle it!" Yeah, so maybe that was a bad thing of me to say.

"Bella, sweetheart, it may be a good idea." Edward said it in a more...soothing voice. She turned to him with a less angry look. "I know about this. And...our...daughter," it took him a while to get used the word, you could tell by the slightly annoyed look on his face, "is half human, it might be a little hard for you to be near her at the moment; just, take a little time."

" Edward, I promise, I would never hurt her, she's my daughter for crying out loud!" Her tone was getting more and more frustrated, "And, I know you have experience, but seriously, I'm FINE!"

" Bella, think about this," but she interrupted him too soon for him to finish...

"Oh my _God_!" She grasped her head with her hands, running her fingers through the browner, more beautiful hair.

Seeing her like this gave me the slightest bit of hope; nothing to do with her and Edward arguing, but the fact that, even though she was one of _them_, she hadn't shown that side of her yet, and she still was the old Bella, the Bella I remembered with sweet, crazy thoughts.

Renesmee. Bella who I had so much loved, and still did, was standing right in front of me, frustrated and angry at both me and Edward, yet, though I was concentrated on her, I was even more concentrated on her daughter. Images of the beautiful little face I had forced myself to drag my thoughts away from only thirty minutes ago, were running through my mind.

I just wanted to be with her, protect her, forever. For a split-second I worried if it would overtake me, the imprint. But that tiny, insignificant little thought soon was carried away and replaced with the beautiful face once more.

"I will be fine." Once again, Bella's voice had interrupted my thoughts; but this time, I was almost angry...she had sidetracked me from Renesmee.

"For once, Bella, just _once_, listen to him." I almost shouted this, and then stormed out of the room without looking back, not even for the slight pleasure of seeing Bella's enraged face.

I knew that Rosalie would still be with her, in front of the fire. I entered the room quietly, slowing my pace and loosening my shoulders. Yes, she was there, with Rosalie cradling her, talking softly to her, in a soothing voice. I didn't go too close, just close enough to see her beautiful, brown eyes. Rosalie didn't bother to look up at me, and I didn't expect her to. She was so amazed and protective of her. 'I could protect her better, if she'd let me hold her and care for her...' I thought to myself.

And at that moment, Bella rushed into the room, Edward following with caution.

"I can do this, Edward." She sighed as she carried on walking, passing Renesmee and Rosalie sat in the chair in front of me, and stopped at the fireplace, it's wood still burning."Just... Let me see her." Her voice was much calmer now.

She turned, slowly, meeting the innocent gaze of Renesmee's eyes.

Tears crowded at the bottom of Bella's eyes, her mouth slightly opening as she took in a deep breath, slowly taking steps toward Renesmee and Rosalie. Her pained expression was only filled with pain because of the amazement at the thought that the beautiful little girl being carefully cradled in the rocking chair, was hers.

Bella carefully held out her arms, signalling that she would hold her baby now, for the first time.

Rosalie gave Edward a cautious, questioning stare.

"It's OK Rose." He said with a slight smile, the first I'd seen for about 2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Dawn Part 2- Chapter 2**

Crimson

(From Bella's View):

Jacob eyed me cautiously, reaching slightly for the radiant little girl cradled in my arms. I wasn't looking at him, I was still looking at her, but the amazing new vision I had suddenly gained let me see everything. Everything in the room. Everything outside the windows. The water droplet falling gracefully from the nearest branch. The leaves swaying gently in the cool breeze which swept in through the open window. The crackles spitting like tiny fragments of fireworks from the roasting fire next to me.

I could hear everything too.

I could _hear_ the water droplet gracefully falling. I could _hear_ the leaves swaying. I could _hear _the crackles of fire. I could hear Renesmee's soothing breaths, Jacob's uneven exhalation. Renesmee's level heartbeat, and Jacobs fluttering anxiously.

Renesmee's eyes were a sweet brown, a colour I recognized, but so different from the blood-red pair that reflected in the window across from me. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder soothingly, and I smiled despite the burning that soon would challenge my sanity.

As soon as I'd opened my eyes it had started, though I'd barely even noticed it through the eagerness to see my glowing daughter. Her skin was a pallid cream, her cheeks a luscious rose. She smiled at me lovingly, and I knew that there would never be anything that could replace this new treasure. I would cherish her forever.

"I think maybe that's enough now." Jacob rushed, and a low hiss escaped through Edward's gritted teeth. He was stepping closer, like he was demanding I give him the baby.

"Excuse me?" I flared, outraged.

"I just don't want to wait until your mouth's watering, that's all." He smiled a cringe and held his hands out further.

"What's the matter with you?!" I hugged Renesmee closer possessively, feeling my expression tighten into an even more bitter crumple.

I heard Edwards jaw flex, and Rosalie's eyes became wary.

"Sweetheart, let's go outside for a little while." Edward whispered. I heard it so clearly it seemed he was talking perfectly normally. My senses before appeared incredibly dull now. As if I had been blind, deaf even.

"Why?" My brow furrowed, my tone much less angry with him. I couldn't be frustrated with someone so angel-like. His features were way beyond beautiful before. _Now_, they were phenomenal. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, even _Rosalie_ was just a speck on him. Nothing could compare. I gasped, and felt a wave of shame wash over me. How could I have been so _rude_ to him?

"Well, I can imagine you're getting quite thirsty by now, darling." He reminded me of the increasingly blistering flame in my throat.

I nodded once, "Rose..." I handed Renesmee to her reluctantly.

Renesmee moaned and reached out to me. Tears welled once again in my eyes, and I felt the smothering need to hold her again. But I would refuse. I would tend to the needs that came first... the main priority: my thirst. I would not put my daughter in danger. I thought of when she was still just a large bump on my stomach. I had protected her from the surroundings as best I could, the main danger being Edward, Carlisle, and anyone else that didn't agree with my choice to carry on; to keep the bump alive. Now _I _was the danger.

I heard Jacob's heart beat decrease, and a small sigh relieved his lungs. What _was_ the matter with him?

Edward took my hand, and we flew out of the front door. Through my human eyes, it was a blur... his neat, slick movements. I had imagined it to be just clearer when I would transform. But it wasn't even remotely close to my expectations. Every detail stayed intact. Everything else went so slowly that it was all but too easy to concentrate on _all_ of it. I grinned, impressed.

He chuckled my favourite chuckle and looked towards the forest in front of us. "Listen."

I closed my eyes, intent on the many different sounds travelling swiftly through my new ears. Birds tweeting buoyantly. The wind curling around the trees, whistling as it weaved through the branches. A stream trickling noisily somewhere north. Tongues lapping furiously against the water. My eyes opened, and the smell hit me like a smack in the face.

He was gone that instant, racing forward into the trees. I followed after exactly an eighty-sixth of a second, beaming challengingly.

Surprisingly, I caught up to him, tearing through the trees at top speed. It felt almost like flying, my bare feet scarcely touched the ground. I heard him laugh, and I ran faster provokingly, still grinning.

He stopped, the noise of the deer ahead growing louder. I flew over to him and looked around.

"You're fast." He purred.

I giggled quietly. My throat scorched again, and I climbed up the tree to my right. I was at the top in a flash, searching the ground ahead for the prey I could hear sipping noisily from the stream. My lips curled into a smug smile, and Edward raced forward elegantly again. I swung tree to tree before dropping to the ground silently. They were just a few metres away now. The smell wasn't particularly sensational, but it still made the sear in my throat worse. I stopped breathing for the first time. It felt unnatural. Like there was an error in my system causing my frozen lungs to malfunction.

Still, my shoulders didn't stiffen like they would have if I was human. Holding my breath wasn't a _problem_; in fact, it was unbelievably easy. I relaxed and focused on the deer seven metres away.

Edward watched me patiently. Within the next half a second, I had lurched forward, urged by the burn that had spread to my chest now. My prey struggled restlessly beneath me as I sunk my razor-like teeth into its neck, where the beating of its heart had pumped the blood vigorously close to the surface of its skin. Suddenly, my prey's strive to live stopped, and it's body lay limp in my grip, finally giving up the battle to survival. A part of me wished the hunt had gone on, that there had been more of a fight. I wrinkled my nose in slight disgust, the blood of the deer wasn't exactly super appetising; but at least it would quench some of my thirst.

I finally lifted my head, letting the dead deer slump to the floor. A smile tugged at Edward's mouth.

"Am I a mess?" I asked, wiping the corners of my mouth to see smudges of blood across my fingers.

"You're never a mess." He smiled crookedly and stroked my hair.

I rolled my eyes.

He laughed. "Still thirsty?"

I shrugged. "Sort of, well, not really." I looked down at the dark blue dress Alice must have dolled me up in. "She's going to kill me." There were tears around the edges of the satin, and splotches of blood across the chest.

"Hmm. Maybe." His crooked smile threatened to pull wider.

We raced each other home, and he beat me. Even as a newborn, my speed was nothing compared to Edward's.

Rose was cradling Renesmee in the living room, Jacob watching curiously from behind, his arms folded almost stubbornly across his chest.

"Hi." I smiled, entering the room, holding Edward's hand extremely carefully. Even though he could beat me any time stamina-wise, my strength was overwhelming at the moment; enough to hurt him.

"Hey." Rosalie smiled. It seemed we had become...friends. Almost. She had been as protective of the baby as I, if not more. I could trust her with Renesmee. Of course, I could trust everyone else now as well, but it had been much, much different before. "Would you like to hold her?" She offered me Renesmee.

I nodded slowly. I realised I hadn't been as cautious as I should before. I should have realised how my thirst could have easily overpowered the love for my daughter. It would be less taxing now, though, having being fed. The burn still echoed in my throat, an everlasting reminder of my thirst; but I could manage that. I took Renesmee into my arms carefully. She was half human, and I didn't know how strong she was. "Hey, bump." I whispered, tickling underneath her chin. She giggled quietly, and I looked up at Edward, amazed. He wasn't as surprised as I was, so this must have been a common thing. He gazed at her in adoration, his eyes smiling contentedly. Slowly, Renesmee reached her hand to my cheek. A moving image of...me...played over in my head. My face was distorted with agony, my eyes squinting in pain, but glowing with comfort as well. It wasn't until the image played for the fourth time that I understood. It was a memory. Renesmee's memory. A memory of me. The only other memory she had. Suddenly, the image changed to a beautiful woman staring deeply into my eyes. My eyes. My crimson eyes. This woman carried hints of the outstretched girl on the operating table, but was so different in so many ways. Her hair was browner, fuller. Her face wasn't disfigured, it was perfect. Her skin glowed pallid, bright against the grey character in the memory. Though the new woman was brilliant with beauty, her smile was no more blessed than the distressed woman in the first picture. And that proved that each time I looked into this child's endearing brown eyes, the same peace would ease my mind. The short images stopped, and I stared in marvel at Renesmee.

Edward laughed happily. "She has an incredible gift."

"How-," I stuttered, regaining my ability to speak. "How did she... _do_ that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She seems to be able to share any memory she has with anyone she wants. Simply by touch." He shrugged in bewilderment. Suddenly, is gleaming expression vanished, and was replaced with a menacing glare. "I would advise you to keep your thoughts careful."

"What?" Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not thinking anything terrible."

Edward sighed. "I know. But your thoughts are getting on my nerves." He paused, his face experimental. "I have an idea. You run about three miles away, and I'll see if I can still hear you." He beamed sarcastically.

"What's the matter?" I intervened, before Jacob could mutter something foolish under his breath.

"Hmm. What _is_ the matter Jacob?" Edward asked, folding his arms intently.

I don't think I'd ever seen him so smug.

Jacob's mouth gaped open. He shut it quickly as soon as he'd become aware of it, and answered in a rush. "Nothing, nothing."

Edward growled a little.

Jacob rephrased his answer to one that Edward approved of. "Listen, Bella. I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Sure." I replied, gazing back down at Renesmee absentmindedly.

"Maybe outside, no, inside, I stand a better chance in here. She won't want to break anything." Jake mumbled discreetly to himself.

I glared at him suspiciously, but he was looking down.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice entered then, and Alice danced over to me gracefully to present me with an enormous, sisterly hug.

"Are we interrupting something?" She asked politely.

"No. Jake was just about to talk to me, that's all." I explained.

"Ah, man!" Emmett guffawed. "And I thought I was gonna miss it all." He sat down on the sofa expectantly, satisfied.

"Miss what?" I glanced at Edward.

"The game, the game. " Edward answered hurriedly. "He thought he wouldn't be back in time for the game."

Emmett's silent laugh stopped, and his face turned serious, giving a steel nod. He coughed. "I've been waiting all season for this game." He clicked a button on the remote, and the TV flashed on, immediately showing a football match.

"About that chat, Bells." Jacob reminded me, nodding towards the door now.

"Dammit." Emmett cursed.

And I assumed it was to do with the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Dawn Part 2- Chapter 3**

Silver

(From Edward's View:)

"What?!" Bella screamed at Jacob, her teeth baring, revealing the razor-sharp fangs behind her lips.

"Calm it, Bella." Jacob raised his hands defensively. "It's not as if I can help it."

"That is my _daughter_!" She yelled, taking a heavy step forward. I couldn't help feeling just a little smug, watching him feel torn between getting away whilst he had the chance, or staying to be with Renesmee.

Renesmee was suddenly all he cared for. His world revolved around her; like she was the heart pumping his blood, the water quenching his parch, the ties binding him together.

Jacob took a step back and lowered his hands. Bella's glare was menacing. "I don't-"

"You think you have some clingy grip over Renesmee just because of your idiot _feelings_?" Her nostrils flared, and Emmett rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Bella-"

"Shutup! Shutup, shutup, shutup!" She flashed a glance at Renesmee, innocently being held by Rosalie on the porch step. Renesmee giggled, and a burn of hatred washed over me. Jacob had imprinted on my daughter. My baby. Bella's baby. I snarled quietly. He had no right. It wasn't fair. This was Bella's time, not his. Bella deserved Renesmee, she deserved whatever she wanted. And Jacob was standing bang in the middle of her path to the life she'd wanted for a long time now. Hearing his thoughts extinguished some of the flames. He really didn't have a choice, he was bound to her like gravity bound us to the earth.

I was torn. She looked at me with such knowing eyes. Her gaze met mine with such delight that it didn't seem fair that she couldn't understand this. Because I didn't know. It tortured me... not knowing what she would think if she knew that Jacob didn't have a choice. That his love for her was an imprint. If it was classed as love. I would see her with him, and feel, not exactly jealous, but infuriated with myself. I couldn't get rid of Jacob, because I knew that when she remembered his face in her memoires, she would feel a piece of her missing. Jacob wouldn't leave anyway. To him, especially now, it was physically impossible. His eyes sagged with tire; he hadn't slept a wink since Renesmee's birth. But whenever he saw her face, her smile, or heard her contagious little giggle, his eyes lit up with the most sincere bliss, and it was impossible to dream of taking that away from him. Stripping him of the one most important thing in his life. Because I knew what that felt like. And I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

Not even Jacob.

"I'm not causing any trouble. I just need to be here, to be near Nessie." He begged, almost on his knees.

Bella's indignant expression froze. If her cheeks could flush red, they would have. "_Nessie_?" She hissed.

Jacob raised his hands again. "Renesmee." He corrected. "Nes-... that's just a nickname." His face was priceless... sheer fear.

Leah growled anxiously, and Seth put a paw forward cautiously.

"You nicknamed my beautiful daughter... after the _loch ness MONSTER_?!" She lurched forward, her hands outstretched for Jacob's neck. He saw it coming and ducked, but her reflexes were much too fleet for his slow reactions. She took him at the waist. They flew ten yards before Leah's silver-like fur came into view, knocking Bella off Jacob before she could get a bite in. She shook her off, and Leah was hurtled against Seth, sending them both down to the earth.

Bella retreated and Seth and Leah returned to Jacob's side loyally.

"Rose, give me Renesmee." She asked, sighing as if to shake out the anger.

Rosalie darted an unsure look at Carlisle.

Bella followed. "She'll keep me calm. I won't risk anything near her."

Rose handed her over reluctantly, and Jacob sighed in relief.

"Don't think I'm done with you." Bella seethed, a growl escaping from deep in her chest.

Jacob nodded.

"Thank god. I'll be expecting more of a fight next time." Emmett jeered.

Bella grinned smugly and rocked Renesmee from side to side, cradled in her arms.

"Bella, love, let's go inside for a little while." My voice was soothing. It wasn't an effort, calming Bella was part of the package deal. I signed for Bella, so I signed for the whole thing. Including her impossible ways of getting involved in all the wrong things.

I gently put my arm around her waist and led her inside. She seemed extremely stable for a newborn; she was able to keep control over her emotions. Otherwise, I don't think she would have stopped.

Jacob followed us, and Bella shot another warning glance at him. He cringed away and stepped down from the porch. I chuckled and Bella punched me jokingly with her free hand. Ouch.

I winced slightly, and her expression was sheer horror.

"Did I _hurt_ you?" It took her a while to comprehend the words she was speaking. Well, just one word.

"You're a lot stronger than me right now. Maybe just be a little more careful, that's all." I smiled, and she frowned.

"I forgot about that. Stupid newborn stuff." She murmured.

We walked inside, and she went to sit down on the sofa in front of the TV, gazing at Renesmee. Emmett beat her there and laughed smugly, flicking on a baseball game.

Renesmee reached up to Bella's cheek. Bella shuddered slightly and stroked Renesmee's little curls. "I'm okay now."

I heard Leah growl, and Jacob trying to calm her.

"Shutup, Leah. No one got hurt." Said Seth's voice. He must have left his wolf form after I heard him running into the trees.

Leah snarled, but I heard her paws stepping back slowly before returning to the forest behind.

Jacob's footsteps padded up the porch and carried on through the doorway. He came no further, grasping the message that he was no longer welcome in Bella's mind. Not for now, anyway. She might never forgive him for imprinting on her daughter, but she loved him too much too take this treasure away. She couldn't hurt him any longer. In my opinion, a little physical hurt wouldn't do any real damage. But mentally, Bella didn't have the strength to keep him away.

I'd wanted to rip his head off when I first read his mind. When he'd first realised his proper cause for life. Suddenly, though, I felt a small appreciation for him. It made me feel as if, even if he hadn't imprinted on Renesmee, he'd still love her just as much as he did Bella. Or _does_ Bella.

Jacob kept Renesmee safe, not as safe as I would, but I trusted him to take care of her. I supposed that was a good thing. It angered me, though, that Renesmee didn't have much of a choice right now. She liked Jacob more than words can say, but would she like him the same way when she found out that love wasn't the only thing tying him to her, would she feel hurt that love wasn't the main cause for his need to protect her... And that's why I didn't like it. Because he may end up hurting my precious Renesmee.

No. Precious wasn't good enough. She was a gift from the gods, though I hadn't realised at first. Bella looked at her with the most absolute devotion. It made me smile to see her so happy at last. I thought I would never be able to provide her with a real family, but now this was all I could ever have hoped for. We could spend eternity together, us and our exquisite daughter. It felt impossible. Like a dream. A dream that would only appear in the deepest of sleeps.

But that too was impossible. Because I would never sleep again. And neither would my beautiful wife.

Carlisle entered the room with four more books to read through. Each day since Renesmee's birth he had studied, but found nothing extremely helpful. None of us knew how long Renesmee would keep growing so fast. Last night, her curls were an inch shorter. She was at least half an inch taller. She could not yet walk, but I deemed we wouldn't have to wait long. She thought and understood nearly everything I said. I'm sure if I told her to bite Jacob she would follow orders.

I chuckled.

It wasn't as if she didn't bite him already; all the time in fact.

I chuckled again.

"Something funny?" Bella's eyebrows raised.

"No, ma'am." I saluted.

She grinned and bowed her head back to Renesmee. I sighed, remembering the broken-down, agonized Bella that's face used to haunt me. So different from the glowing, stunning girl that now was stronger than me and everybody else in this room.

And that reminded me, distracted me from my previous thoughts. I seemed to recall making a bet.

I imagined it... Emmett and Bella arm-wrestling on the coffee table before me. Bella winning.

I grinned. I would remind her later. After all, she had promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Dawn Part 2- 4**

Rush

(From Jacob's View:)

I watched her from behind the sofa. Her big, earthly-brown eyes glancing over at me every minute or so. Bella seemed to be in total control, so I didn't bother asking her how she felt holding Renesmee. Bella had her back to me, still cradling Renesmee about an hour after our not-so-big scrap. She really was mad at me.

Edward kept grinning every now and then, and then sighing, and then grinning again. I wasn't bothered enough to pay much attention to him. I was much too concentrated on Renesmee; she was what kept my world spinning, whilst Bella's had frozen.

I was past all the 'Argh, those filthy bloodsuckers...' stuff now, and I was ready to accept Bella in her stunning new form. Besides, not _that_ much had changed about her... compared to the girl I knew before she danced off onto her honeymoon.

There were things I would miss though... Her beautiful brown eyes, the blood that would rush to her cheeks... Silly things.

Renesmee giggled, and immediately my thoughts returned to her. There was a section of my mind that never left her, that lingered around the image of her face, trying to lure my attention back to her. Almost like the north and south of a magnet. She was the north, I was the south. Only the thought of someone like Bella could repel us for the fragment of a second.

Carlisle skimmed through about three fat books in the time of just a few minutes, searching for anything that could provide information about a half human- half vampire child. Unfortunately, the search had not been very successful so far.

I heard Leah growl from outside. Seth was sat next to Carlisle on the sofa, fascinated at how fast his eyes scanned across the pages, however, Leah was not so comfortable, and she had continuously refused to enter the vamp pad.

Jasper watched mysteriously from the corner of the room, his arms folded and his brow furrowed in frustration. He seemed to be concentrating extremely hard on something. Something in front of me. But not Renesmee; no, not the little child that everyone else was so easily dumbfounded by. He was glaring at _Bella_. Something about her just generally annoyed him.

Alice nudged his arm. "Jasper?"

"Yes dear." His voice was warmer than his expression.

"She's only _half_ human, so really, it's not that impressive." She sighed when his gaze didn't stir, didn't move.

"Hmm?" Bella asked, confused by their small not-really-a-conversation.

"Jasper-" Alice began, but then stopped to check his expression again. "Jasper thinks that it is slightly... abnormal... for you to be so controlled near human blood."

Bella frowned. "I guess." She murmured. "But, like you said, she's only _half_ human. Carlisle, what do you think? Is it... abnormal?"

Carlisle hadn't taken much of an interest in the converse. He was more interested in the pile of books in his lap. That gave me the small impression that Jasper had already talked to him about this. He looked up, a little absentminded. "Well, I suppose the fact that she is half-vampire could mean that her human blood cells have a lesser effect on your thirst..." He trailed off into a thought.

I shrugged. "What does it matter? As long as she doesn't feel that much...temptation -" I struggled a little on the word. "... for her blood, it doesn't really matter, right?"

Bella hissed at my interference. I heard her mimic the last few words I said, but ignored it. If a fight started, she would end up being more hurt than me. Emotionally, not physically. I didn't want to have to turn in front of Renesmee and risk her being in danger, so I would stay human to be beaten to a pulp. I sighed.

"Does that mean anything?" Edward asked in response to a thought.

Carlisle shook his head. "They're all myths, legends, fairytales..." He answered to Edward's question, not lifting his gaze from the book opened in his hands.

"More like nightmare..." I commented in an obvious undertone.

Carlisle nodded in return to my snide remark, and I wasn't surprised. "They may or may not mean anything." There were drawings I'd seen in one of those books that portrayed a devil-like child with enormous fangs and almost gargoyle features.

I shuddered.

Renesmee's hand stretched for Bella's face. Bella sighed, "She's thirsty."

"Here," Rosalie held out her hands."I'll take her." Bella handed Renesmee over all too willingly. Rose was much more experienced with this than her. After all, Bella had only had half a day. Rosalie had had at least three days. Or was it longer? I had lost count whilst obsessing over Renesmee's protection. Well, 'obsessing' was the word vampire barbie had used. She was just jealous that I had a really good excuse for following her everywhere.

Rosalie took Renesmee into the kitchen. I followed, Renesmee obeyed rules more easily when I was there. She smiled whenever I came near, she giggled whenever I played an extremely childish game of peek-a-boo, she tugged my T-shirt lightly when she wanted to place her hand against my cheek and demand something. Nothing could compare to the content that pumped my blood so much faster when her face came into view.

"Why don't you give her normal food instead?" I asked when Rosalie sat her on the table and opened the fridge.

"Because," Her voice had an obvious tone to it, like she was saying 'oh my god, you are _so_ stupid'. "if we give her _normal_ food, she'll still feel thirsty afterwards. And, she likes this better."

I sniffed. "Have you _tried_ normal food?"

Rosalie hissed. "Go ahead, as long as you don't mind being bitten an extra six times a day."

I smirked sarcastically. "Me me me me me me me me..." I mimicked in a high-pitched trill.

She scoffed and brought a baby bottle out of the fridge door... filled with a deep crimson substance. I didn't wretch like I had at first. I did leave the room though, but only because I heard the slam of a computer keyboard.

"Nothing!" Edward's irked voice carried through to the kitchen. "It's all the same, there's no new information."

"I'll keep measuring her, Edward. We'll see how it goes." Carlisle calmed him, and I heard a pat on the back.

I turned back to Blondie and Renesmee. "Done?"

"Just about." She replied, putting the half-full bottle back in the fridge. Ugh.

I took Renesmee from the chair whilst I had the chance. Before Rosalie could snatch her.

"Hey, Nessie." I smiled, and heard Bella scoff in the other room.

She smiled back, her wonderful brown eyes glinting in the shine from the spotlights above.

"That's not fair!" Rosalie interrupted the almost-perfect moment, slamming the fridge door. "It's my turn."

"Oh please," I tutted, "You've had her the whole damn day."

"You objectify her, imbeciles." Edward said scornfully, taking her from my cradle. He walked gracefully out of the door onto the decking as me and Rose watched sulkily.

"Carlisle, what will happen if she keeps growing so fast?" I overheard Bella asking.

"That's not easy to tell at this very moment. Both Edward and I are trying extremely hard, though, Bella. We'll do our best to find anything we can on the situation, but there isn't much to go on."

I peeped around the doorframe in enough time to see Bella nod once soberly.

He didn't answer her question. Was that just him trying to soothe her because the situation honestly was unknown; or did that mean the worst? My anxiety levels had increased ever since I first saw Renesmee's face. I didn't fear that I couldn't protect her, I feared that I wouldn't have enough time with her. Bella had once described me as her sun. Well, Renesmee was my moon. I needed her to make it through the night, or I would be shrouded in darkness forever. Without her light, I would be lost. Cheesy, but it was true. The only other way to explain it would be, if Renesmee died, my soul would die with her, and I would be a living corpse, just like Bella. And I didn't want to think that way. I wanted to think brighter thoughts. And that was the advantage. All I had to do was take one millisecond glance at her dainty little face, and any other thoughts would be completely insufficient, blown away with the breeze of a new regard.

Now where was she?

My over-edgy brain panicked for the small fraction of a second, before remembering that she was with Edward. He'd taken her from me. I washed away the insignificant slight.

Maybe now wasn't quite the pre-eminent time for a squabble.

_Maybe_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking Dawn Part 2- 5**

Edges

(From Bella's View:)

Rose handed me Renesmee.

It had been a week now, and her hair had grown, as had her length, and her facial features were looking more toddler-like. What would she be like in a _month_?

Her reddish-bronze ringlets touched below her ears, and Alice had dressed her in a pink round-neck dress. Poor Renesmee.

I wasn't as cautious this time. The cause of the encounter yesterday didn't apply to Renesmee. I didn't feel at all tempted by her. I loved her too much.

'Encounter' was hardly the word for it. I didn't actually _attack_ the hikers walking briskly near to where we had hunted...

_Edward flashed an ambivalent look at me. The burn in my throat was too strong, too overpowering. I shook my head, hoping that the quake would knock it out of me. But it did no such thing. It became altogether more pungent with the fresh whiff of human scent. I winced. "Bella." His soft voice rolled. But I was gone. I had been beaten, the inducement to quench my uncontrollable thirst had taken over. I had crumbled. I had caved. A minute wave of relief washed over me; but that wasn't enough to rid the guilt that concentrated me now for leaving Edward with that expression on his face, rather than a solaced one. I darted through the dense forest hell for leather towards the scent. I was set free from the overpowering expectations and glad everyone had placed on my weak shoulders. Jasper wouldn't have to stay annoyed now. Carlisle wouldn't have to ponder over whether it was a gift or an instinct that they had simply ignored. Edward would be disappointed. I stopped, remembering his alarmed face when I had decided to leave. When the switch in my brain had clicked to feeding mode. I breathed, and that was another mistake. God, the smell. I held my next breath, looking behind me. I could hear Edward running close behind. And then he was there, a few feet away, his hands held out to comfort me, trembling slightly. It didn't matter whether I breathed or not, the scent was still there in my head; and what made it worse was that I knew exactly where it was coming from. I winced again, the cursing scorch in my throat making my yearning crave all the more appetizing. I exhaled. I could do this. I could at least try and extinguish the fire. I knew deep down that I didn't want to hurt innocent people; I didn't want to disappoint Edward. I imagined him not wanting to look at me ever again, that my face would disgust him after this. That pain was most unbearable. But more than the blaze that had spread to my tongue, to my chest? "Bella." He whispered, and I glanced at his face. It was still scared, but he was controlling himself enough to keep control over me. I breathed instinctively, and then dashed in the opposite direction that I had once headed in. I heard him sigh in relief, and then his tracks following me. He kept his distance until we came to the river across from the house. I hopped over, quite elegantly, and landed on the other side. He copied and stood beside me, holding my hand. "You're amazing." He breathed in astonishment. "Well..." I replied, taking a deep breath. The scent was gone. I smiled. Esme stepped outside, and my smile vanished. What would she think? Edward would surely tell them all. I could imagine Jasper's reaction. He would be far more aggravated than before. I felt guilty, but a little smug at the same time. Edward told them all, as I had anticipated. Jasper threw the phone in his hand across the room and stormed off; Alice followed comfortingly; Carlisle's jaw dropped, as did Esme's; Emmett looked away from the football game he was engrossed in, and Rosalie stopped rocking Renesmee. Jacob, however, took a slow step forward and shrugged. "So?" He popped his shoulders, expecting some sort of punch-line I guessed. The others ignored him. "How?" Carlisle mused. "Did the pain stop, or did you just control it?" In time, I answered all of his questions, and they were all dumbfounded. I didn't think of it as 'special' exactly, a word Edward had used in the midst of a related conversation. Jacob and Renesmee watched the debates and converses confusingly, their eyes darting towards every next person who spoke..._

I shuddered.

Of course, the pain still lingered in my throat. But maybe it would forever, and I would eventually grow used to it. I wasn't expecting it to just disappear any time soon.

"Dada." Renesmee blabbered, one of her hands outstretched towards Edward who was stood talking to Jasper in the kitchen. She'd already called me Momma, and Dada came up yesterday whilst Carlisle and Edward were in a deep conversation about Brazilian myths.

Edward turned towards Renesmee as if he was expecting her to speak a full sentence. Maybe she would in just another week's time...

"We'll talk about it later." He finished with Jasper and strode over to where I stood with her cradled in my arms.

He took her gently and swayed.

"She likes you better." I frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous." He kept his eyes in a gaze with hers.

I smiled and sat down on the sofa behind me in half a second. I was a little slow today.

Emmett roared at the TV and I laughed. Jacob slumped down next to me. "Sup."

"Poah." I sighed for the second time today. "What did I say, Jake? Take a shower." He seriously stunk. Bad.

"Not my fault you're a blood-" He paused, deciding not to get on my bad side for this evening. "Vampire. Natural enemies, you know... this is supposed to keep you at a distance."

"Well, it worked. Now get out." I joked, nudging him gently. I still had to be careful, even with Jacob.

Renesmee squealed happily and I turned to see Edward lifting her up and down in the air. "Don't make her sick." I lectured.

"If she _can_ be sick." Edward laughed, holding her still.

She chuckled again, and if my heart could beat, it would skip one. Everything about her was so _beautiful_. Edward had some serious competition on the basis of 'most beautiful being ever to have lived'. Though she had my colour eyes, she had his shape. Her lips curved at the edges like his did, and her hair was just a shade lighter than his. She had nearly the same pale skin, but her cheeks could still flush red as mine had.

Alice entered the room. "I've been shopping with Jasper."

"Poor Jasper." Emmett muttered, and Alice hissed rather gently.

"We've got more clothes for Renesmee." She continued.

I sighed, she had reminded me of my daughters supernatural ability to grow extremely fast. Carlisle had predicted that, if the growth keeps at this rate, she would be a three or four year old in just a few months. He measured her every day, and asked her questions. Edward said she could understand sometimes, based on the tone of their voice and some words that we used a lot.

Emmett roared again at the game, this time cursing one of the players. "Watch your language."

"Sorry." He muttered, too obsessed with the game to properly understand what I'd said.

Renesmee's pallid face turned to me. "Mo-, Momma."

Edward leaned towards me, and I stroked her hair. She smiled, she seemed to like it whenever I did that. A small sigh escaped her and she closed her eyes. Me and Edward chuckled.

Edward handed me Renesmee. "I promised Jasper I would talk with him."

"Okay." I assumed it would be about me. Jasper was concentrating immensely hard on my emotions this past week. My very first day, he had expected me blow a fit when Jacob told me about his imprint. I had. But not as much as he had presumed. Yesterday, he would have expected me to kill those hikers, to rip their throats out with thirst. He described this as 'abnormal' behaviour for a newborn. I asked Edward last night if I should go hunt some humans and act like a standard vampire. He had a chuckle fit that lasted about three minutes, and then shook his head.

Ah well. Guess I would have to stick with the abnormal thing.

Jacob took Renesmee from me and pretended to drop her. I saw Rosalie's momentary perturbed expression and smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch, Bells!" He rebuked. "Take it easy."

"Don't play games with the baby." I warned.

He laughed and walked outside with her.

"Carlisle, do you think she'll ever stop growing so fast?" I asked, watching Jacob sit down on the porch step.

"When I measured her this afternoon, she hadn't grown as much as she had yesterday. But that was only by three millimetres. I can't be sure if that means anything, whether it's a human pattern."

I sighed.

"Don't worry, Bella. Renesmee will be fine." He reassured me, patting my back before getting up to follow Edward upstairs.

I didn't feel guilty when I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Jasper. "I don't understand how she pulled back, how she... _controlled_ herself."

Edward. "And you expect _me_ to understand?"

Jasper. "You were there; you have a better perspective than me."

Edward. "_You_ can feel what she feels."

Carlisle. "It may just be something that we've always ignored. We have always believed it too hard to resist human blood as a newborn. Maybe we haven't opened our eyes to see how it is when a newborn doesn't think that way. It may be possible that Bella didn't expect it to be so hard to keep away, and she took a different path to the one we did."

I heard Jasper slump down onto a chair. "But it shouldn't be as easy as that was."

Edward. "Or... your other theory, Carlisle."

Carlisle. "Yes. It could be her talent, Jasper. As you have the ability to control other's feelings, Alice the ability to see the future, Edward the ability to hear other's thoughts, Bella may have the ability to control her thirst to the extent that she can take the alternative and walk away."

There was a moment of silence.

Carlisle. "I know it's hard for you to accept, Jasper. But Bella _can_ control herself. You don't need to be so ambivalent around her anymore. You can relax."

Edward sighed quietly and flew down the stairs, resting next to me.

"Hi." I said, attempting to be cheerful.

He didn't have to be able to read my thoughts to know already that I had gathered the whole conversation. He put his arm over my shoulder. "Hi."

And for the flicker of a second, I actually trusted that I would fall asleep in his arms.

But I liked it this way. I liked feeling alive at three o'clock in the morning. I liked not having to worry about being tired the next day. I liked hearing and seeing everything going on. I liked watching the moon float across the sky each night. I loved my new life.

So much of a fret over hardly anything at all. It should hardly be called a birthday, since I would never grow old again in my life. Or death.

"Happy birthday!" Alice chirped, holding out a little blue box enwrapped in a red ribbon as she grinned her immaculate grin.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, taking the box from her grasp when I realised she wasn't going to back down.

"I'll try not to make too much of a fuss." She promised. Jasper tucked his arm around her waist. The whole Bella-can-control-herself thing didn't bother him as much now as it had before.

The ribbon snapped with just the effortless flick of my index finger. I smiled. I still had something to put to the test. My eyebrows pulled together when I opened the padded lid of the small box.

Inside was a little silver key. The kind that only opened old secret doors. Alice's grin stretched wider. "It's a key."

My eyes rolled automatically one more time. "Yes, Alice. But to what?"

"That's the next part." Esme smiled.

She took my hand and led me outside. Edward followed, as did Alice.

We ran rapidly through the forest until we came to a small clearing. Bang in the centre of the clearing was a cottage. A _beautiful_ cottage. It was old fashioned, though it looked to have been renovated. There were red roses and jasmine climbing the exterior walls at the front. The door was wooden, a dark mahogany which had a knocker in the shape of a lion's head. There was a little chimney peeping over the roof, letting out little puffs of steam like one would in a fairytale. I glanced again at the shiny new key in my hand.

"No way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking Dawn Part 2- 6**

Home

(From Edward's View:)

She took one small step forward, gripping the key gently in her fist, being careful not to crush it.

"Mine?" Her mouth gaped open in awe.

Esme smiled.

"All yours." Alice beamed.

I put my hand in the small of her back for guidance. She looked as if she might just fall over and deliberately kill someone at the same time.

"It's too much." She shook her head.

"Nothing is too much after all this." Esme said soothingly, nodding softly towards the door.

"We'll leave it to you two." Alice grinned once more before disappearing elegantly into the forest behind. Esme followed, and I smiled at Bella, who stood beside me, a crooked smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Esme insisted." I explained. "Besides, it's mine too."

She slotted the key into the lock and twisted it once. There was a loud click, and I could almost feel the smug triumph radiating from Alice as she ran. Bella peeped in, astonished.

The fire was lit, crackling away, sending tiny rockets of light onto the mantel piece below. It let out a wonderfully warm light all around the room. The big bookshelf next to the left wall was packed full of books. The majority of them mine, the rest Bella's favourites. The couch was a cream-white, and two red sofa-chairs sat opposite, a glass coffee table separating them. Esme had renovated the century- old cottage and made it stylish, comforting, beautiful. It suited Bella perfectly. To the right, there was a dining table in front of four large, glass windows. In the day, they would let in all the light we'd need. At the night, they made it possible to see the night above, the stars and the moon. Bella walked along the small corridor, and opened the first door that occurred. Renesmee's bedroom.

Inside was a cot, draped with pink silk curtains and a roof. There too was a sofa, white, with another draped roof. A chest of drawers, a vase of roses on top. A table and chair next to Renesmee's cot, and another next to the sofa. A round, pink and white rug lay across the light wooden floor.

"She'll love it." Bella murmured, playing with one of the ears of the toy rabbit placed on the white sofa.

"I know."

She walked slowly out of the room, and took the handle of the next door in the small hallway. It opened peacefully without a creek.

Our bedroom. A big, king-size bed was the centre of the room, against the back wall that also supported dark wooden bedside tables. At the corners of the bed, cream opaque drapes hung. By the window to the left was a dressing table. Bella grinned.

"But... we don't sleep." She questioned.

I laughed shortly. "It was never intended for sleeping."

She nodded and kissed me suddenly with so much strength I fell back a little. I pushed her away gently. "Don't you want to explore the rest of the house first?"

She debated for a while and then shrugged. "Okay." She grinned.

I walked her through to the room attached to ours, and she shook her head the moment she spotted the huge wooden wardrobe spreading from the left wall around to the one straight ahead.

"Alice." She moaned, tugging on some of the clothes where the slide-door was open.

"I tried to convince her, but..." I flapped my hands helplessly. There was no diversifying Alice once she had her mind set.

She inspected all of the four other small rooms before settling down on the couch in front of the fire. I sat beside her, sighing.

"We have... eternity. To do whatever we want. _Whenever_ we want. All night, all day, all over again. Because really, it's just one never- ending day."

I nodded. "Indeed."

She grinned and kissed me again.

What I would do to hear her thoughts for just one fraction of a second.

We lay silent on the big white bed. The sun was beginning to rise, and she had been gazing out of the three large windows for a while now. I marvelled at her beauty, playing with the tip of a strand of her stunning brown hair. She was happy, and that was all I needed to keep myself content. Her smile lit up my world, made everything else so much brighter.

"We have to go thank Esme." She said, rolling over to face me.

Her eyes had already begun to turn a liquid gold, though the red still tinted them. "Yes."

We lay still for a short while until deciding to get up and see Renesmee.

"When do you think she can move in with us?" Bella asked before we set off.

"Tonight, hopefully. I can't think of any problems that would provoke obstacles, so why not?"

She smiled again eagerly and climbed the nearest tree.

"Race you there." She teased.

"You're on."

I won.

Carlisle and Esme greeted us at the steps leading into the kitchen.

"Thankyou so, so much, Esme." Bella hugged her tightly, still careful, and thanked her. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." She gave an answering smile and then retreated to the kitchen to continue a drawing.

I was glad to hear her cheerful thoughts. She was extremely jubilant with Bella's result. I heard Seth laugh.

"Spoilt little baby, isn't she?" He chuckled.

"Shut it, Seth." Jacob retorted jokingly.

I heard Renesmee's giggle and glanced at Bella. She gazed back in the exact same way, and we ambled into the lounge gradually, our hands linked.

"Well," I sighed, patting Emmett on the shoulder a few minutes later. "I think it's time to put the new member of the family's strength to the absolute test."

Emmett glared up at me. "Seriously? You're up for that?" He asked Bella, a smug grin brewing on his face.

"Arm wrestle only." Bella replied. She didn't believe she would be able to beat him, even with her newborn strength.

"You're on." His grin pulled wider with a new hunger for victory.

We all gathered round the enormous boulder that Emmett had self-satisfyingly carried over and plopped on the grass in front of Bella challengingly.

"This should be interesting." Jasper mused.

Emmett flexed his hand, stretching his fingers as he firmly held his elbow on the rocky surface of the boulder. Bella took hold of his hand with the same firm grip, determined.

"Three, two, one..." Emmett's brow furrowed as he began to strain.

Bella smiled, appeased with her ability to hold her place. Emmett frowned, pushing harder. Bella continued to push, and Emmett's hand began to slowly fall back. His nose flared, fuming with both intensity and frenzy. Quite suddenly, Emmett's hand smashed against the boulder under Bella's strength, and a loud crack split it in half.

Emmett's pure rage showed in his growl through his gritted teeth. Bella laughed and punched the big rock. It split again into smaller pieces, and she giggled. I couldn't help but chuckle myself when Emmett stormed off into the house and slammed the door. I heard the TV click on and the small roar of a football crowd.

Bella kicked what was left of the boulder, and again, it cracked into even smaller pieces. Everyone laughed.

"How long d'you think it'll take for him to calm himself down?" Jasper chuckled, nudging me on the arm.

"A while. I mean... he just got hammered by a girl." I answered, failing at an attempt to contain my laughter when I heard the TV remote thrash against the wall.

Bella was stamping on the remaining pieces of rock now, exuberant with her strength like never before.

My wonderful Bella.


End file.
